


Headcanons bien raros (spideynovapool)

by 0rmana, Pokesil22



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Multi, NSFW, OT3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rmana/pseuds/0rmana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokesil22/pseuds/Pokesil22
Summary: Una amiga y yo hemos hecho varios headcanon de este polyship.Los personajes no nos pertenecen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holi a todos, primero debo avisar que no somos profesionales y hacemos esto por diversión

-Cuando se conocieron Peter quería salir corriendo, era Nova el que quería que los tres se conocieran.

-Durante el sexo, a Deadpool le gusta mantener la dominancia ante los dos chicos. También le encanta escuchar sus gemi3 mientras le toca sus zonas más intimas

-A nova le gusta que Deadpool le de con látigos mientras ambos escuchan los gemi2 de peter

-Peter no quería admitir sus sentimientos por ambos porque creía que era hetero pero al ver a ambos en una relación vio que no y se apuntó a un trío con ellos.

-A Deadpool le gusta levantar las camisas de sus novios.


	2. 2

-Peter es más del "vanilla" pero si sus novios le piden probar algo nuevo, seguramente no ponga ninguna pega, a menos que sea algo muy raro.  
Gracias a ellos terminó teniendo algún que otro fetiche.

-Cuando ven a los tres juntos, la gente suele olvidar a Nova o piensan que es la tercera rueda, lo que hace que a veces se ponga sad, pero sus novios le dan abracitos y besitos haciendo que se sienta mejor <3

-A wade al principio le daba vergüenza estar con ellos sin su máscara por miedo a que lo dejarán pero un día se la quito por insistencia de los otros dos y Peter y nova empezaron a hacer chistes y los tres se empezaron a reír tanto que se le paso el miedo. Ya después de eso se empezó a pasear por la casa en calzoncillos.

-Peter es el único de los tres que sabe cocinar, (los otros saben, pero son vagos así que fingen no saber), así que lo tienen como esclavo para hacer cualquier cosa.  
Sobretodo Deadpool.  
Malditas chimichangas  
~Spider-man

\--los tres suelen dar paseos por la playa por las noches. Peter suele tener frío así que sus novios siempre llevan chaquetas extra para dárselas para cuando diga que hace fresco


	3. 3

-Wade antes de conocer a Peter y Sam se quería suicidar de muchas maneras pero todas fallidas. Gracias a los otros dos consiguió algo por lo que vivir

-Wade ama leer harry potter y segun él es de hufflepuff. Sam sólo conoce lo básico y según deadpool, él es de hufflepuff también. Peter no sabe nada de nada pero va a empezar a leer los libros y Wade lo metió en Griffindor.

-La pequeña de los 3 cuando cumplió 15 años, se hecho una novia llamada Gwen Stacy. Gwen estaba loca por ella y decidió presentarla a sus padres, Stacy estaba bastante nerviosa porque pensaba que la iban a odiar pero le cayó bastante bien a sus padres y todo salió bien.

-Miles en cambio no tiene pareja, le gusta más pasar el rato con sus amigos haciendo graffitis en zonas ocultas. Wade sabe que hace eso y esta orgulloso de sus dibujos.

-Peter muchas veces durante el sexo se encuentra avergonzado con su cuerpo pero siempre acaban haciendolo sentir mejor y acaban haciendo sexo del fuerte.


	4. 4

-(Genderbend) Petra al principio odiaba a Sam por su personalidad pero al final se acabó enamorando de ella, con Wanda pasó algo parecido y al final acabaron las 3 juntas en un piso.

-Wade, Peter y Sam adoptaron a un pequeño niño llamado Miles cuando este perdió a toda su familia. Cuando él cumplió 5 años, adoptaron a Gwen (gwenpool) una niña de 3 años que estaba desorientada y perdida. Al ver a los 3 adultos fue corriendo hacia ellos llorando y decidieron adoptarla por eso.

-Gwen y Miles aman a sus padres con todo su corazón, Gwen quiere ser como Wade cuando sea mayor y por eso se mete en sus entrenamientos. Miles es más tranquilo y le gusta pasar el tiempo leyendo y viendo películas.

-Muchas veces Deadpool está fuera trabajando en su puesto de mercenario y Peter y Sam se quedan en casa mientras cuidan de los niños. A veces deben salir para luchar el crimen y dejan a Al la ciega con los niños.


End file.
